Monique Scorned
by Gem6
Summary: Monique believes John's sleeping with Claire, and things get a bit nasty
1. Default Chapter

This is for Lightning Wolf also known as Stormy Wolfy! Enjoy!

Also for Jay, because she's great!

* * *

"You're staring at me again" I looked up aware that John was staring at me

"He fancies you Claire" Don said helpfully

"What if I do? I can't do anything about it"

I nodded, John was right; we were both involved with other people, me with a fellow police officer called Luke and John with a receptionist called Monique.

While watching DI Deakin enter the main office and make his way towards his office I suddenly had a thought:

"Guv, can I swap desks with Don?"

The DI stopped and turned to look at me:

"Why?"

"Because I need to be able to see out of the window, I get claustrophobic facing into the office, which is why I've never in here"

"Yeah alright, Don swap desks with Claire" Deakin ordered

"Just 'cos she wants to gaze at lover boy" Don snapped

I opened my mouth to reply but Kerry got there before me:

"You want her to get mad and thump you again?"

Don visibly paled at the thought of me hitting him again; tidying all my stuff into neat piles I began transferring them across.

Don had emptied his desk drawers but left me a nice pile of porn magazines

"Don, I don't need porn to help my personal life thanks" I held up the mags for all to see

"They're not mine, John keeps 'em in my desk" Don explained

"Somehow, I don't think so" I found myself leaping to John's defence "Rod want some free porn?"

Rod jumped at the chance and snatched the mags from my hands, almost simultaneously, Mickey, Don, Danny, Tom and Rod called out 'Coffee Break' and crowded round the magazines to perve over the pictures

Kerry and I rolled our eyes and looked at John

"What?" He said slowly

I shook my head

"Alright, if you're calling coffee break, I'm calling lunch, it's 12.30"

Mickey, Don, Danny, Rod and Tom all rushed off down to the canteen to find Matt Boyden and Jim Carver, knowing they'd want to look at the mags.

"I'm off to Lisa's, Kez?" Duncan said

"Yeah I'll come Dunc" Kerry replied

Lisa's was a café on Canley High Street that served all day breakfast and delicious doughnuts.

"Sarge's?" Duncan asked

"No thanks, I'm going to stay here" John responded

"I ordered at Marie's this morning, sorry Duncan" I watched Duncan and Kerry leave the office chatting away to each other.

"Right, I'm going to Marie's, what do you want?"

"Anything except cheese" John said getting out some money

"Put your money away, I'm buying" I scolded

"You always buy Claire, at least let me give you some money"

"No save your cash, spend it on your irritating girlfriend. You can go with Don and the others you know, I'm not bothered about what you do in your spare time"

"Nah, I'd rather stay here and talk to you, you're far more interesting than a bunch of naked women"

"I'm flattered, I'll be back in a few minutes" I said grabbing my bag and quickly leaving the office.


	2. Rings and Things

I headed across the street to Marie's Magical Sandwiches, a little shop that specialises in Sandwiches and rolls.

Back in the office

John waited for a few minutes before getting a ring box out from his desk, picking up a pen he began to write:

_'Claire_

_Please accept this as a gift to a very special friend; the blue of the sapphire brings out the blue in your gorgeous eyes._

_My love always_

_John x'_

Folding the paper neatly, he slid the note into the ring box and placed the box into the drawer of Claire's desk.

Settling back down at his John waited for Claire to come back. A few minutes later she arrived back in the office.

"Here" I said thrusting a bag at John

"Oh you got my favourite, thanks Claire" John said looking into the bag.

I sat down at my desk and picked up the phone, dialling Luke's number, I hit the speakerphone button

"Babe's its me" I said when he picked up

"I've told you not to call me when I'm on duty"

"Yes I know"

"Don't you dare be late tonight gorgeous"

"I won't be late I promise babes"

"You said that last night"

"I know and I'm sorry it wasn't my fault"

"Its never your bloody fault is it?"

"I'll be in by ten Luke, I have to attend an obbo"

"What the…? You just said you'd be in early"

"I'm sorry, I've just received an internal memo about it"

"Who brought you that then John!"

"No actually Jim brought it too me" I looked up at John and mouthed 'sorry'

"This obbo, whose on it?"

"Me, John, Kerry, Deakin, Beech, Rod, Tom, Liz, Mickey, Duncan, I'm the bait" I watched John smile as I spoke about tomorrow's obbo, he has such a beautiful smile

Luke was rambling on at me again, I suddenly made a decision:

"Luke, babes you're breaking up, I can't hear you" I turned off the speakerphone "whoops he's gone"

"Wow, your Luke certainly can talk can't he?" John laughed

"Yeah too much, he goes on for hours" I paused "I must be a really bad girlfriend 'cos all the way through the conversation, I was thinking about someone else"

"Who were you thinking about?"

"You" I replied quietly

* * *

Not to sure when the next update will be but please review, next chapter will prob be in two or three weeks.

Love you all

Gem xx


	3. Lunch, Paper and an extra hour work

For my little friend Sammie, who has said she loves this, so just for you I spend all weekend slaving away over this just to connect chapter 2 to chapter 6

* * *

"Me?"

"Yeah I really like you, you know" I turned away embarrassed

"I like you as well but we can't get involved, think of Luke and… Monique"

"Yeah you're right, forget I said anything" I took a long drink of water

"Alright, how's that case going?"

"Which one? I'm working on about six today"

"Any, update me on the Morgan case"

"Nothing much has changed, Mark Morgan still won't talk, Jeannie's critical, she's still in ICU, mothers with her"

"Any forensics?"

"Yeah, DNA matching is taking place, fingerprints are being scanned and we have a handwriting expert studying the note as we speak"

"I guess there's some hope then"

"Yeah I hope so, they don't deserve this, they're nice people" I threw my rubbish at the bin just as DI Deakin entered the office

He stooped to pick up the paper

"Sorry Guv" I apologised "I didn't realise you were there"

"It's alright, what's happening on the Morgan case?"

I went over the points again, still the same as they were ten minutes ago.

"Right not much you can do until Jeannie regains consciousness or goes the other way, stay on it Claire"

"Thanks Guv" I smiled

The afternoon passed without major incident although Jeannie Morgan did move out of the Intensive Care Unit

"Oh Guv"

"Yes Claire?"

"Jeannie Morgan, she's out of Intensive care" I beamed

"That's fantastic news get down there and speak to them"

"I can't, its almost end of shift and…"

"And?" Deakin interrupted me

"I promised the family I wouldn't visit tonight"

"Alright, first thing in the morning then, any chance you two could work an extra hour tonight?" Deakin asked

"No chance Guv, sorry" John didn't even stop to think about it

"Claire?"

"I don't know Guv, I've got plans" I replied thinking it over

"Paying double time"

I looked across at John, I could do with the money but it meant leaving John on his own in the pub

"One hour, I could do with the time to catch up with some paperwork"

"Thanks Claire you're a star!"

"I know, the things I do for this place!" I sighed hoping John wouldn't mind, besides I wanted some time alone to think some important things over

"Night both"

"Night Guv" We replied in unison

* * *

"You….Are you not coming down the pub after all?" John asked

"Of course I am, I'll just be here for an extra hour that's all, you go, I'll meet you there" I ran my hands through my hair as I yawned

"Claire, you're shattered, why are you staying?"

"John, I need the money, I've got £400 left to pay off on the mortgage on my house"

* * *

There will be another chapter in about half an hour :-D 


	4. Finding The Ring and Losing a Partner

Sammie- for you x

* * *

"Don't work too hard!"

"I won't, don't worry, go, I'm sure Don's waiting for you somewhere" I said yawning again

John got up and collected his things together, coming up behind me, he leant down and wrapped his arms around my shoulders

"What?" I said

"Nothing… I'm making a move on you"

"John!"

"Sod Monique and Luke, I want you not her" John replied planting soft kisses on my neck

"You might be lucky then, I'm breaking it off with Luke tonight, he'll know I've been down the pub, he probably already knows there's no Obbo tonight" I turned to face John before letting my lips meet his in a tender kiss.

"Don't let him hurt you, or he won't be walking again for a very long time" John said finally

"I don't want you to get involved John please," I pleaded with him

"Alright, if you don't want me too I won't, I don't want you coming down the pub with a black eye"

"Shit, John, Luke's coming up the stairs get out of sight," I said panicking

"Claire, calm down baby" John replied calmly, pressing his lips to mine

I smiled as he winked at me before disappearing into Deakin's office, hearing Luke's footsteps I pretended to be busy

"Claire!" Luke bellowed

"Hey" I looked up surprised

"I thought you had an Obbo tonight?" He said looking round suspiciously

"I do"

"Then where is everyone?"

"They've gone for dinner"

"Why are you here alone?"

"I had lunch late, besides I wanted to finish this" I held up the Morgan case files

"I don't know whether I believe you or not"

"Guess what, you know that receptionist Monique, I found out she's member of your club and she's mad for it"

"Sorry Claire it's over, my stuff'll be gone from the flat by the time you get home" Luke didn't stop to think

"Fine!" I retorted pretending to be upset as Luke sped out of the office.

"Gone!" I said happily as John came out from Deakin's office, I smiled feeling the happiest I'd been in a long time as John's arms enveloped me.

"I hear I've lost Monique as well?"

"Yeah sorry about that" I pulled a sheepish face

"No worries, what club?"

"It's a bondage thing"

"Ah I see, anyway, don't work too hard and I'll meet you down the pub" John said kissing me one last time before leaving me in peace to get on with some work.

I settled back down to do some work.

* * *

Meanwhile John had left the station and driven to the bank:

"How can I help you Sir?" The cashier asked

"I'd like to with draw £450 please" John replied handing over his Building Society book

"How would you like it?"

"£20's and a £10 please"

"That's one hundred… two hundred… three hundred…. four hundred... twenty…forty...fifty. Have a nice day Sir"

"Thank you" John pocketed the cash and headed home to get an envelope

* * *

I sighed, I couldn't remember what Mrs Morgan had said about her daughters boyfriend, I didn't want to disturb them so I gave up on my paperwork, I figured I'd go home and have a shower.

Suddenly I realised my mobile was in my desk drawer, opening it a green velvet box caught my eye, picking it up, I put it on my desk.

I looked at it, I knew what it looked like but whose was it and why was it there? Opening the box, I was struck by the beauty of the ring that sat inside, for a few minutes I sat gazing at the beauty of the ring, then I noticed the note, opening it, I read out loud:

_'Claire  
__Please accept this as a gift to a very special friend. The blue of the Sapphire brings out the blue in your beautiful eyes.  
__My love always  
__John x'_

* * *

I have the next chapter ready for uploading but not tonight, I'm too tired- sorry! 


	5. You Find Me Special?

Sorry for making you wait, this is for Dizzy Dreamer and all those others who've asked countless times for me to finish this

* * *

"What the hell?" I breathed softly "Was John going soft?" I wondered

My heart melted as I slipped the ring on my index finger, it must have cost a fortune as it was white gold with a square cut sapphire in the centre framed by four dew drop shaped diamonds.

I couldn't quite believe that it was for me, no-one had ever thought I was special enough to buy me something this beautiful before. Holding my hand up the sapphire sparkled in the light, I couldn't believe something so expensive sat on my finger.

Very carefully I took it off and placed it back in the box, instead of going home I showered in the changing rooms before heading down the pub.

I found John sat with Don and the others, waving me over I saw he'd already got a drink for me

"I might not have wanted a beer!"

"Trust me you do" He replied

"You're right though" I laughed, sliding into a seat next to him "I wanna talk to you"

"Really? You've been talking to me all day"

"Yeah, later on, wanna relax first" I laughed again before taking a long draught of my beer

"Who would have thought those two would get on so well?" Kerry remarked to Duncan

"Weird" Duncan rumbled in agreement

"Someone jealous?" I stuck my tongue out at Kerry

"What is up with you this evening? You feeling alright?"

"I'm hyper, its John's fault, he gave me Jelly Beans"

"Calm down, you'll get a slap" Both John and Kerry said together

"Drinks anyone, rounds on me, same again?"

* * *

I returned with the drinks and most of them decided to play pool, winner takes on John as he's brilliant at it;

"What's with the ring then?" I leant close to John to prevent anyone else overhearing

"What ring?"

"Don't play innocent John, I found it and the note, why?" I was deadly serious

"Just because I can, because I saw it and thought of you, is that a crime?"

"Yes, it bloody is, I'm not worth it, why spend so much on me?" I glared at John

"Because I wanted to, you are special, especially to me" John looked hurt

"Right, I've got to get home, I might see you tomorrow, if not see you Wednesday" I blew him a kiss as I joined the others "I'm off, I'll see you all Wednesday" I could feel John's eyes on me as I left the pub

* * *

"Claire wait!"

I turned round to see John jogging after me, I stopped by my car

"What's up?"

"Look, if you really don't like the ring, I can take it back, it's not a problem"

"Oh John" I laughed "I love it, I really do, I'm just not used to people buying me things, no one ever finds me special enough to buy me something, especially not a ring that beautiful"

"Well I do, I was only trying to show you how special you really are"

"Really? You think I'm special?"

"Of course I do, would I fancy you if you weren't special?"

"Thank you" I threw my arms around him


	6. The Big Interview

For Storm, who said this fic gives her the cooties, lol!

* * *

As I rolled into the station car park with the top down and 'Driving Me Wild' blasting out at full volume, I could see a few officers gathered at the windows, up in CID I could see John and Don stood at the window, turning off the music I got out and headed up the outside stairs to the office

"Claire is that your Jag?" Don asked still glued to the window

"Yeah, nice ain't she?"

"Looks bloody gorgeous from where I'm standing" John said barely audible

Turning round I winked at John, before turning back to the window

"She's beautiful" Don was almost speechless

"Whose is the Jag in the yard?" Kerry asked as she walked in

"She's mine, wanna take a look Don?" I tossed him the keys

"The whole relief want to take a look, anyway thought you had the day off?"

"Yeah, I do, just need to get something, you put a mark on her Don and I'll kill you" I watched as most of the office disappeared outside to get a closer look at my car

"I've got to get on, have a good day, see you tomorrow"

I watched as Kerry left again, I saw down in my chair watching John as he looked out the window

"How long you had a Jaguar then?" John asked without turning round

"I've had Peaches out there about 12 years now, she was the first full restore job I did by myself, couldn't bear to part with her"

"You restore Jags?"

"I used to yeah, in my free time"

"I never knew that"

"I could restore one completely in a month at one point, there's a lot you don't know about me" I searched my drawer for the ring, slipping it on, I stood up "Anyway, does this outfit say 'Cabaret singer?'"

"It says super smart gorgeous lady as well"

"Thanks" I blushed "I've got to go, got the interview in twenty minutes"

"Where is your interview?"

"Canley Arms, why?"

"Just curious, so if you get the job, you won't be joining us down the pub, you'll be entertaining us instead"

"Not every night though I hope" I nodded "I'll see you in the pub tonight" I made my way out to the stairwell

"Good luck!" John called after me

"Out the way then guys, this lady's gotta go" I caught the keys from Don and fired her up, pulling out of the yard I roared off down the street

* * *

"You can't get any more classy than that Johnny Boy, you're well in there" Don remarked loudly

"I know, she's amazing" John replied incredulously

* * *

I arrived at the pub, nervous but prepared, the short spoken interview went well, all that was left was to show them my voice.

I had prepared three songs for them, although they had only asked for one.

Once on stage I was much more nervous, I counted myself in and sang for England to one of my favourite Bonnie Tyler tracks- Driving Me Wild.

"That's wonderful, you have a lovely voice, we'll be in touch shortly"

"Brilliant, thanks very much" I smiled, pleased with how my performance went

"Did you know you had an extra audience?"

"I did?"

"There was a short handsome ginger haired man, stood back in the shadows"

"Ah, that would be my work colleague" I left the pub ready to kill John.

* * *

I tried really hard to get the abbreviation LGHSA into this chapter couldn't quite make it fit though...lol!


	7. Monique Scorned

Author Warning: **Extreme Violence and Swearing** contained within this chapter 

As always for _Storm x_

* * *

"What's with you turning up at my gig earlier then!" I'd found John at the bar

"Sorry Claire….What?" John said clearly not paying attention

"Are you all right? What's wrong?" I was concerned; it wasn't like John not to pay attention to me

"It's nothing, just Monique causing trouble again"

"Just ignore her she's not worth it"

"Yeah you're right as always" John smiled "I'm off to the gents back in a moment"

* * *

As John returned, I saw Monique enter the pub, John made himself scare whilst I prepared to get rid of her;

"Monique, John's not here" I watched John watch us

"He's always here and you're protecting him"

"Mon, John said he was heading straight home, he said you were planning something special"

"Don't call me that! You lie to me, I know you sleep with him"

"Shall we take this outside?" I asked aware she was looking for a fight, following Monique outside I saw John following behind us at a distance

"Right, I want to set the record straight, I don't fancy John, I don't want to sleep with him, I have my own policeman to go home to, I don't want yours…." I paused "I can't help it if John fancies me, I can't ban him from fancying me. I wouldn't be surprised if you drove him away…" I finally ran out of things to say, recognising the signs of a woman about to lash out I stepped back instinctively

"Liar, you're just jealous"

"Me? Jealous of you? You have to be joking" I knew I was winding her up but she was annoying me

"That's it!" Monique took another swing at me, which I dodged again

"Attacking me isn't going to help" I deadpanned

You're a vicious, vile, home breaking bitch and I hate you"

I let Monique's fist connect with my face, I knew I could get her for assault, I suddenly got very angry and lashed out breaking her nose

"You're a slag, a slapper and a slut; I bet you've slept your way round the office you work in"

"You know something, I might be a vicious, vile bitch, a slag, a slut and a slapper but I'm no home breaker" I turned to walk away

"Don't you walk away from me!" Monique shrieked

I sighed and turned back round

"So what if I fancy John? I can't sleep with him, I have a partner" I held up my engagement ring finger on which sat my emerald that I'd bought a few years ago

"That means nothing to a slapper like you"

"I'd rather be a slapper than an evil conniving self centred arsehole like you"

"That's rich calling me an arsehole when you're the one planning to lure John away from me"

"I don't have to listen to this" I walked away

Suddenly I felt Monique's arm slip round my neck as she pulled my hair, I let out an involuntary scream, somehow I knew she had a knife

"You will listen to me" Monique hissed "Lets see if your precious John comes to your rescue now"

I could see John, Kerry, Cass, Vicky, Polly, Don, Geoff, Duncan and Matt stood outside the pub watching. Duncan began to move towards us;

"I'll kill her if you come any nearer" Monique shouted

"Stay back, I'll be alright" I called playing with my sapphire John gave me

"You're very confident, stop playing with your ring" Monique snapped trying to take it off me

"No! Not my Sapphire, take the Emerald" I screamed as she ripped it from my finger and spat on it before throwing it as far as she could

I could feel the tears beginning to slide down my face, I watched as John dashed out and picked up my ring, I felt slightly better knowing John had my ring

"Claire, don't move!" John shouted

"Looks like this slut means more to him than I do" Monique sneered, pressing the knife into my neck

"You're threatening the life of my girl...colleague what am I supposed to do?" John quickly corrected himself although I had heard the mistake

"You're meant to come home to me not go sleeping with your slag"

"Monique, if you had your way I wouldn't be allowed to leave the house, no wonder I never tell you anything"

"I don't know what I ever saw in you, you're a bastard that would rather have a slut for a girlfriend than someone decent"

"I wouldn't mind a slut actually although Claire isn't one"

* * *

While they were arguing I had managed to get my baton out of my pocket and into my hand, for once I was thankful that I always carried it with me, knowing what I was about to do was extremely risky, it could either end my life or save me, I knew it had to do it.

Moving my arm slightly I used my hand to swing the baton into the back of Monique's knees, the knife jabbed me hard and I felt the skin break before she loosened her grip and fell to the floor, I heard the gasps from the crowds.

Turning round I stepped on her outstretched wrist;

"A little more pressure and you won't have a wrist left" I snarled, I watched as she burst into tears, I let her get up while I contemplated what to say;

"Oh fuck off, I don't ever want to see you anywhere near me or John again, understand?" I snapped

"Piss off" Monique spat at me

"You want another fight?" I squared up to her, at least a foot taller

"Claire, leave it, she's not worth it" John said coming up beside me

"Please Claire" Kerry appeared on my other side

"Back off" I growled as they hastily retreated "This is between me and her"

"Damn right it is slag" Monique had hold of the knife again

Oh bollocks I hadn't been paying attention to the knife

"Come on then" I sighed knowing that it was useless to fight against the knife I'd end up cut to ribbons

"Take that and that and that" Monique screeched sounding like she was in an action movie

I flinched as the knife made contact; blood was everywhere, most of it from me, three cuts on one arm and the slash on my neck. I knew it was useless to get my hands in the way, if I damaged a tendon I'd never use my hands again.

"Fucking hell Monique, look at what you're doing" John advanced on her

"You want some?" She screeched, threatening John with the knife

No you don't I thought as something snapped and I stepped in between her and John. I felt the knife slashing away at my skin, more blood fell on the ground as I fought with her, gathering up my strength I lashed out, catching her in the ribs winding her, as she lay gasping for breath on the ground, I rained blows down on here until she curled up whimpering and begging for me to stop, giving her one last kick for good measure I took a look at my arms, slashed to pieces I knew these scars would take a long time to heal, turning to the crowd, I spoke quietly;

"I'm going home" I smiled wearily, covered in my own blood

"I'm coming with you" Kerry, Duncan and John stated together as they started towards me

"Nah, no fuss, see you all tomorrow" I left the group and made my way home slowly, blood dripping from my wounds


	8. The Aftermath

A/N: Was looking to see if anyone was going to read the last few updates but no luck, so am finishing this off now, Oh and a fair bit of swearing contained in this chapter as well

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I virtually had to drag myself up the steps to my flat, there was gonna be a lot of cleaning to do in the morning.

I showered and settled down on the sofa, wounds sore and still bleeding but I didn't really care

"Claire?" The door opened and I heard John's voice

"Piss off"

"Shit Claire" John said seeing the extent of my injuries

"Why the fucking hell did I get involved with you?" I growled as John returned with bandages and antiseptic spray

"Let me clean and dress those" He said gently, taking my arm and kneeling in front of me "This is gonna hurt"

A sharp sound of pain escaped my lips before I had a chance to grit my teeth

"Sorry, I did warn you" John sprayed the rest of my arm in one spray.

"Fuckin' hell" I hissed

Gently but firmly he bandaged my arm and pinned it in place, he repeated the whole process for my other arm.

"Let me see your hands" John asked as I surrendered my hands "Not as bad just a few plasters, I can't spray your neck but I can put a bandage on it" John wound the bandage around my neck gently.

I sighed and turned away, tears beginning to fall.

"You didn't tell me she was a knife wielding psychopath" I looked at him, tears streaming down my face

"I didn't know, I'm so so sorry Claire" John replied taking me into his arms, the tears falling freely down my cheeks as I buried my face in his shirt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay against John, my head against his chest for a long time; eventually I fell asleep with his arm around me.

I awoke from my painful slumber to find myself still propped up against him, although the sofa had been pulled out and I was covered with my duvet, looking up at him I fully expected John to be asleep but he wasn't he was looking down at me;

"Feeling better?"

I moved slightly to ease the pressure on my hips, before I could reply a low sound of pain escaped my lips.

"Sit up Claire; I'll get you some more pain relief"

I sat up trying to avoid leaning on my bandage

"Fucking hell!" I swore violently as I caught my arm on the sofa trying to reach my glass of water

"Whoa careful" John rushed to my side, taking my hands he passed me two painkillers and my glass of water, I downed the pills and water as I watched John yawn subconsciously

"You're tired" I remarked

"Nah, I'm alright, don't sleep much anyway" He replied sitting back down on the sofa

"Sleep!" I ordered shifting over on the sofa

John settled down with his arm around me, I turned over onto my side and lay back against John's chest.

John pulled the duvet up and tucked it around me;

"How's the pain?" He asked absently playing with my hair

"A bit better" I smiled as I snaked my arm across John's taut stomach muscles

"You're so peaceful when you're asleep, shame you're not like it all the time"

"Ooooh! Do you treat all your girls like this?"

"Nah, only the ones I really like"

"Really?"

"Yeah and I like you"

"You must do if you're still here; I'm not the easiest person to get on with"

"Yeah, yeah alright I do have a soft side"

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry"

"You best not do, I don't want this round the nick"

"Relax, I don't kiss and tell" I touched John's face "I mean it, I won't tell anyone, this is between you and me"

"I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you, you're not like the others, you're different" John said quietly

"So you should be, I'm special" I attempted to inject some humour into the conversation, thankfully it worked and John smiled

"You're right, you're special" John stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the Sapphire ring "Hand" He demanded

I held up my hand and John slipped the ring onto my index finger;

"It's absolutely beautiful, I love it!" I said admiring the ring again

Silence fell as I listened to the soft pitter patter of rain outside, I could hear the kitchen clock ticking gently and somewhere in the distance I heard a church clock chime one am.

I looked up at John and realised he was asleep, pulling the duvet up I tucked it round him before kissing him softly on the cheek, snuggling up against him, I sighed contentedly

"You alright Claire?"

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah, wasn't asleep"

"You were, sleeping like a baby" I smiled, grabbing the cushions from the other end of the sofa.

We lay stretched out on the sofa, John's arms around me, my head on his chest

"Got work in the morning" I mumbled as sleep overcame me


	9. A Happy Ending

Last one, taken over a year but it's finally done

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke early the next morning; somehow I had managed to end up sprawled across John who was still asleep.

I watched John, his chest rising and falling with each steady breath, he looked so peaceful sprawled out in the depths of sleep.

I sat up careful trying not to wake John; he was even more gorgeous when asleep.

"Wassup Claire?" John mumbled, cracking open an eye

"Its time for me to get up" I replied

"Too early"

"It's half six, I'm getting up"

"Awww no, come back to sleep" John slid his arms around my waist and tried to pull me back down carefully avoiding the various wounds.

"Get off! I laughed as I landed back on the sofa

"I must have fallen asleep" John said looking into my eyes

"You did, like an angel" I smiled, I was happy ensconced in his arms

"What time is it?" John asked before kissing me gently

"Its now quarter to seven, I've gotta be in at eight, can I please get up?"

"Nope, I want you here"

I sighed and lay back against John, wondering why I felt so safe in his arms, my thoughts drifted to what Kerry would say if she could see us now and to what Don, Deakin and the rest of the office would say if they found out about us.

"What're you thinking about?" John's voice broke into my thoughts

"Huh?...Oh nothing, just wondering what Kerry would say if she could see us now, anyway I really have to get up, you can stay since you haven't got to be in until 9"

"Oh ok, if you insist" John replied, releasing me from his strong grip

I scrambled up and headed for the shower, half an hour later I was ready for work. I stood in the doorway, coffee in hand watching John snoozing on the sofa, making a second cup I took it through to John;

"John, it's ten to eight, I'm heading off now, I'll see you later" I crouched down beside him and gently woke him

"Oh ok" John said sitting up

I handed him his coffee;

"Shower's upstairs, towels in the cupboard, milk in the fridge, use what you want. I'll see you at work" I touched John's face before kissing him- a long lingering kiss that showed neither of us wanted to leave the house, reluctantly I broke the kiss and slid my arms around John;

"Will I see you again?" I whispered into his ear?

"Maybe, I haven't really thought about it" John teased

"I've really got to go, I'm going to be later, see you later" I got up and left the room "I've left you my car" I shut the front door behind me and started off down the street.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Claire, she's late?"

"I doubt she's going to be in today, not after the state she was in last night"

"What state was that then?" I made my way into the office cheerfully

"Ah Claire, you're late"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry Guv"

"Are you alright Claire? You were in a bad way last night"

"I'm fine, my arms are sore but they'll heal, might be scarred but it's not important"

"Why did you get involved? What the hell were you thinking Claire?" Kerry demanded

"It was either get my arms slashed or let John get killed, somehow I think my arms are a lot less important" I tried to defend myself, we were still debating when John arrived in the office

"Morning all!"

I nodded and smiled, glad to get away from Kerry and her questions, I finally got to sit down for the first time that morning.

Luckily the morning was quiet, Don was in court and most of the office headed out on enquires, leaving me and John alone

"Find everything alright?"

"Yeah thanks, I put the sofa back together and tidied the cups away, how are your wounds?"

"Sore but healing nicely, good night last night?"

"It started out bad, someone I care a lot about nearly got herself killed fighting over me, but I spent the night with her, looking after her, so it finished wonderfully"

"Will you be seeing her again?" I asked fully aware he was talking about me

"Most definitely, she's an amazing woman"

I smiled as I reached across for John's hand;

"Claire can I have a word?"

"Of course Guv" I stood up watching John's face, I followed the DI into his office

"What's this I hear about you getting into a fight with a member of the public?"

"Yeah, she's been provoking me ever since I met her, have you seen what she did to me?" I unravelled a couple of the bandages on my arms to show Deakin

"Jesus Claire, have you thought about an assault charge?"

"Yeah, I can't be bothered to be honest Guv"

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"Nah it's fine"

"Please Claire go and see the FME, if not for yourself then do it for John"

"Guv, I'll see my own Doctor thanks" I shot back aware that he had resorted to emotional blackmail

"Claire please, just listen to me….Claire!" I heard the DI shout at me as I turned on my heel and stormed out, slamming the door behind me

"Claire?"

"Piss off" I growled at John as I stomped out

"Claire, wait up!" I heard John call after me

I slammed the door of the conference room after me, sinking into a chair I broke down in tears, all the fear from last night came flooding back, I barely registered the door opening and John crouching down beside me

"What did Deakin say to you?"

I shook my head

"Claire he must have said something to upset you like this"

I shook my head again, afraid to open my mouth

"This is about last night isn't it?" John paused watching my reaction "You didn't exactly tell me to go when I came round, you let me dress your arms, you let me hold you for hours, you let me sleep all night without waking once. I'm sorry if you have any regrets but I can't say that I have"

"I nearly died last night protecting you"

"I didn't think Claire, I'm sorry"

I smiled weakly as I slid to the floor alongside John, allowing his strong arms to envelope me and draw me close, sighing deeply I rested my head on his shoulder

"It's the shock kicking in, you'll be alright, I'm here if you need me remember"

"Thank you" I whispered

"I'll take you home when you've calmed down a bit" John said kissing my hair

I was exhausted; the adrenaline had completely left my system making me emotionally unstable.

John helped me back into the chair before he went to make arrangements to take me home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guv, I'm taking Claire home, she's exhausted"

"Alright, look after her and make sure she sees a doctors with those wounds"

By the time John got back Claire was fast asleep in the chair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must have fallen asleep as I remember John telling me to wake up

"I'm taking you home"

"I don't want to go, I have to work" I protested

"Jesus Christ Claire, I'm taking you home, whether you like it or not" John almost shouted sliding his arms underneath me and scooping me up

"Alright, alright, I can walk to the car" I struggled so much John had to put me down or risk dropping me.

John put his arm around me and together we left the station.


End file.
